FRJ: Steven Universe arc
by Twiphase
Summary: Waking up one day as a Gem... unaware that I contain an ability that might overcome members of the Diamond Authority,one by one, whom wants to get rid of me WAY more badly than the Crystal Gems... talk about a cliche Cinderella/Snow-White scenario...


Twiphase: You know how a gem like Rose Quartz gave up her physical being to bring Steven into the world. So far, since it's possible for a gem to become human, what if a human were to become a gem one day? This is another of my FRJ's to see what would happen if I woke up one day as a Gem. I do not owe Steven Universe nor any possible Xover details/references. Please enjoy

* * *

FRJ: Steven Universe arc. Chapter 1: Introducing, Gem of stardust shards... Zircon Spinel.

* * *

One night, as I watch Steven Universe episodes online, I wonder what would be like being a Gem? My ideal form as a Gem would be a grunt-looking warrior with keychain-based weapons. Hugging a pillow under the covers, I fell asleep little did I know that as I sleep, my subconscious astroprojected itself and warped away somewhere leaving a small trail of fading stardust.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Steven-Universe dimension, at the kindergarten, a hole slowly formed right next to Amethyst's hole. Rolling out of that new hole was an egg, with a key-shaped teal-gray gem on it, surrounded with multi-colored swirly wing-like markings making it look like a butterfly-shaped '512'.

Suddenly, the gem glowed as monstrous-and-scary-looking winged guardian beasts appear from 4 colorful bursts of flame. Appearing at the scene was a blue wolf, a purple jackal, a red fox, and a green hyena. They each are sort of hellhound-like, foo-dog-based, with tri-shaded fur patterns, long claws, saber teeth, flame-like fluffy tails, and certain number of horns on each head. Besides that, they each have an emblem on their foreheads.

Gently with it's teeth, the 3-horned purple jackal carried the stone egg in it's mouth before walking towards a warp pad followed by the rest of the pack. As they warp, the markings on the egg began to spread, signaling that it might hatch soon. Appearing inside a gem temple ruins, the demon canine quartet began to prepare for the hatching. After placing the stone egg on an old cushion, they start with restoring the constructions to their former glory. Then, they prepared a bed chamber, with a king-sized platform bed with a dozen pillows and blankets etc.

Just when they're almost finish, the egg began to glimmer before a burst of light. With the stone egg fading to dust and absorb by the gem, the gem then grow into a manikin before hollowing itself to that of a skeleton before overlapping with sum kind of silvery exoskeleton, and a set of clothing for an odd reason. The Gem then lay onto the floor unconscious, gem exposed behind the neck, before the k9 quartet help carry it to bed and place their master under the covers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crystal Gem Temple, Steven was playing one of his games as the Gems appeared on the warp pad from a mission that involves fighting a corrupt gem and/or retrieving long lost gem relics. Suddenly, they notice a light beaming at a distant. Garnet used her future vision to estimate where it's coming from. Steven tagged along with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as they warp to wherever that light was coming from. A travel on the warp stream later, they found themselves in front a old temple ruin which appear to being repaired by chess-pawn-like golems and chess-rook-like golems. As the Crystal Gems take them out one by one, the 1-horned blue wolf, 2-horned red fox, and 3-horned jackal enter the battle while the 4-horned green hyena went the opposite direction to escort it's master to a safer area away from the ruins...

* * *

Slowly, I awoke and find myself under a lot of covers, though I feel something's off. While getting out of the covers, I couldn't help but notice that I'm now in a small cavern made of crystal and stone. Holding a claw up to my chin with my arms crossed, I try to recollect my ... Claw?

Quickly, I search the room for anything that's reflective. As I walked towards a nearby wall, a night stand popped out from below with a mirror. In my reflection was a breath taker as I gasp in awe. Instead of seeing me, I saw a multiverse mesh up of over half a dozen of my favorite characters from tcgs, TV, and videogame series that existed between 2000 to the 2010's.

Not sure how to describe it, but my biological anatomy is based on between that of Malware [Ben 10 Omniverse (August/2012-November/2014)], Chaor [Chaotic (October/2006-March/2010)], Dai Gui [Jackie Chan Adventures (September/2000-July/2008)], Tatsurion the Unchained [Kaijudo (June/2012-December/2013)], Omega-Xis [Megaman Starforce (December/2014-June/2009)], and Venom [Spectacular Spider-Man (March/2008-November/2009)]. But to simplify, and to prevent possible tears between the known multiverses of entertainment, my humanoid gem form looks like an insect-skeleton-based walking suit of armor. And besides the bronze-trimmed, teal-gray-undersided, dark silver color-scheme, I for an odd reason am wearing a keychain-like neckband, a hooded-cloak-like vest and a pair of leg-tied chamberlain pants.

In other words, I look like a gruff-looking, dragonic insectoid, wearing a modernized fashion line from the medieval ages's, even though I already have an exoskeleton. Gee what's next, something over dramatic? My question was answered when something glowing at the near end of the tunnel. A doorway open to let in a gnarly-looking behemoth of a 4-horned green hyena. I flinch-ready for impact, but all of a sudden, it just pounced on me and playfully pressed me against the floor until it used its mouth to pick me up and throw me onto its back before rushing out of the door.

Next thing I know, my ride came to a sudden stop at an unbelievable scene, besides those chess-doll things, 3 more of those canine behemoths were battling the Crystal Gems... well except for Steven who spotted me and quickly made his way towards me.

Steven: "Hi. My name is Steven. Who are you?"

Figures that I'm a Gem, might as well play along and make up a name for this gemsona of mine...

?: "My name...is Zircon... Zircon Spinel..."

Steven then ask me a list of questions with those penta-star-shaped twinkle in his eyes... Most of them are about those golems, the canines battling the Crystal Gems, also what I'm I doing here and why...

Zircon Spinel: "Well, no idea about those golems, but I suppose these canine things are someones guardian beasts, I think. Also, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here, nor why. I just woke up."

Pearl: "What?!"

We were then interrupted by Pearl, dumbfounded while being tied up by the blue wolf and Amethyst being also tied up by the red fox.

Pearl: "Are you saying you have no idea what's going on here?"

Amethyst: "Clueless much?"

While Pearl and Amethyst are being carried towards us, apparently Garnet and the purple jackal are still busy fighting in an epic proportion. Usually, I would love to see how this turns out, but I suppose enough's enough. I raised my voice a little to get their attention...

Zircon Spinel: "Ummm... Pardon to interrupt, but how long are you 2 planning to continue this conflict of egos? I would like it if you both would cease attacking each other, at once please."

Instantly, the purple jackal somehow faded into the shadows and reappear by my side before Garnet punched the ground. Hopefully with no more funny business for today, I untied Amethyst and Pearl. As Garnet walked her way to us, still armed with her gauntlets, I was trying to walk up to her and have a little chat but these 'dogs' wouldn't stop standing between me and the surrounding gems. But as I try to get pass the guardian beasts, I was already face to face with Garnet. Apparently, I'm just about a half a head shorter than her, making my height just about between Garnet's and Pearl's.

Zircon Spinel: "Uh... hi?"

To break the awkward silence, Steven rushed in to introduce between me and Garnet right before something else happen after mentioning about their mission here...

Zircon Spinel: "So...any idea who could be the master of these ruins? Cause I really appreciate it if you were to get he/she call back his/her pets."

Garnet: "We already figure out who."

Zircon Spinel: "You did?"

Amethyst: "We did?"

Pearl gave Amethyst a look on her face that's says "really?"

Steven: "Who?"

Garnet: "You."

Zircon Spinel: "... ... ... gauntlet-swinging-silent-strong-type-gem says what?"

* * *

Twiphase: Please Review.

P.s. To make chronological sense, this takes place right before season 1A ends. Always wonder what it would be like to get myself involve with a few gem-mission episodes. And spoiler: my gemsona will attempt to summon it's weapon(s)...


End file.
